ARME: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's violet magician, Arme. Minor changes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or The Owner's Maintenance Manual series!

**ARME: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRADULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the ARME unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this cutesy mage of the Grand Chase Knights, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Arme (Calling her alternative names such as "shortie", "clumsy" or "nerd" will most likely result in some physical or mental injuries.)

**Age: **15

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Bermesiah Isle, Violent Mages Division

**Height: **5'4*

**Size: **We are actually not aware of what her "sizes" are! Perhaps try asking a LASS unit? He might know! (I wonder why he might! -_Evil _Smile-)

Note: We are not responsible for any injuries caused on your part because you actually did ask a LASS unit the "question" …

**Your ARME unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Magician's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Wand_

One Chart of Arme' Skill Tree

One _Sidt Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Purple Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: the _Adventurer Magician's Armor_ set is only the default clothing your ARME unit comes in. If you want to, take her shopping somewhere and dress her up however you want – as long as she approves. Trying to force your ARME unit to wear a maid suit, bikini, and other clothing she does not desire to dress in by force might result in physical (and) or mental injuries on your part.

**Removing your ARME unit from the box:**

Removing your ARME unit is dangerous if not done correctly. Despite her harmless and cute looks, your ARME unit could be violent at times! To remove this adorning magician from her box, you must follow the steps with extreme caution. When you approach the box, you will notice that it is moving around and maybe sobbing can be heard from inside. This is perfectly normal and should be expected, but don't let your ARME unit out because you gave into her tears! She will cast a Fire Storm on you _and_ your house will cease to exist. Speaking of magic, don't worry; the box is made to withstand your ARME unit's powerful spells. To remove your ARME unit without any injuries on your part, first follow the old rule of "keeping away as _far as possible_" rule. When you think you have covered enough distance to avoid Shock Stun, shout one of the following phrases:

"OH NO! LASS IS BLEEDING TO DEATH! WHERE IS ARME! WE NEED CURE!"

"ELESIS JUST RUMMAGED THROUGH THE LIBRARY AND STARTED BURNING DOWN ARME'S PRECIOUS MAGIC BOOKS!"

"LASS PROPOSED TO LIRE?"

"ELENA LEFT THE VIOLET MAGES AND DECIDED TO SERVE KAZE'AZE!"

Watch in amazement as the box explodes into million fragments and as the panicked mage emerges from the dust. Your ARME unit has quite a clumsy personality and she will probably start spazzing about the "issue" you mentioned. She may even trip on midair while getting out. She may be even in tears. Calm her down by telling her that it doesn't help to panic. Wipe the poor mage's tears and tell her to inhale and exhale. While she is taking the time to do so, take this chance to hit her head with the "Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses" that came with your unit, no matter how much it breaks your heart to hurt this innocent and accident-prone mage. When she is on the floor, access the control panel on the back of her neck and input the access code (12-digit number and letter combination that should be on the bottom of your proof of purchase). When she wakes up she should understand that you are now in possession of her, should calm down considerably.

**Functions:**

Your cute little magician can do more than just read books and make flowers out of thin air! Many more things can be done with your ARME unit around!

**Bodyguard: **As innocent and vulnerable as your unit seems, she has enough fight in her to let her become a full-fledged mage of the elite Violet Mage guild and for her to enter the Grand Chase Knights! If anyone decides to bother you or to bully you at school or anywhere else, simply ask the cute little mage to "dispose" of them. Despite her looks, your ARME unit has an _evil_ side to her … You will most likely find your "enemy" in ashes … or in a pile of dust (also possible that you will not find their body at all because it had been destroyed at an atomic level).

**Magician: **Your ARME unit is a magician, and an excellent one at that. She can do more than pull rabbits out of her hat and create doves out of handkerchiefs! She can cast powerful spells that provides both healing and self-defense! Ask her to be your tutor and you can become that powerful mage that can summon firestorms and thunderclouds!

**Magic Show: **Short on cash? Your ARME unit has a solution for you! Advertise to your friends that you have an expert magician at your disposal and charge entrance fees. Your ARME unit can do the impossible with her power to create fire out of midair, summon lightning, and even defy gravity!

**Professional Chief: **Sick and tired of eating cereal three meals a day? Ask your ARME unit to do all the cooking in the world for you!

Note: She also makes _very_ delicious cherry pies! :)

**Your ARME will come with the following modes:**

Cute and Clumsy (Default)

Miffed

Depressed

Embarrassed

Out of Character (Locked)

Your ARME unit is quite girly and shy. She is also very clumsy and will get into troubles and impossible situations really easily. If you easily have heart attacks, this unit isn't the thing for you. She will often get caught up in all sorts of impossible dangers that you weren't aware existed and the situation will seem so messed up that you will lose your mind. But hey, that's part of her charm!

Your cutesy unit doesn't get angry, but rather miffed. She will puff up her cheek and complain that you are being mean to her. She can be kind of hard to manage since she seems awfully thoughtless on the outside, but inside, she truly cares and understands what you're feeling. Oddly enough, whenever this unit is left unsupervised with an ELESIS unit, she quickly enters Miffed mode and it might even lead to the Depressed mode.

Depressed mode is mostly activated when it has something to do with a LASS unit. ARME units are believed to have a secret crush on the LASS units! This mode will probably activate when your (or your neighbor's) LASS unit is also in Depressed mode or if he refused to eat your unit's cherry pie, etc. etc. Your unit is mostly semi-hyperactive at times but will follow with a bad "crash". If your unit is acting extremely hyper, she will probably enter Depressed mode afterwards. If this happens, just tell her to take a nap. When she wakes up, she should be rejuvenated.

Embarrassed mode is activated when a unit makes fun of her or when a LASS unit treats her like a little child (that she is and acts like although LASS unit is presumably younger than her). She isn't necessarily "angry or miffed"; she is just … a little shy at times!

OOC mode is pretty self-explanatory … it means that your unit isn't acting like what they are supposed to. If you tie your ARME unit up in an empty, cold room without windows for couple of hours, she will stop giving her cheerful smile and tripping down the stairs, instead she will act extremely calm and collected and become very mature. This indicates that OOC mode has successfully been unlocked.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ELESIS: **Your ARME unit's cute personality is not compatible with the short-tempered ELESIS unit. This unit is quite brutal and since your ARME unit enjoys teasing this unit, the ELESIS unit might actually attack your ARME unit. Keep these two apart and never leave them alone unsupervised!

**LIRE: **LIRE units are the ones to break the fights between your ARME units and ELESIS units. If you ever would have to go on a vacation and leave your ARME unit at your neighbor's house who owns an ELESIS unit, make sure to have a LIRE unit around them at all times!

**LASS: **LASS units are known to be quiet and calculating. Couple of hints from Ntreev has been suggesting that LASS units prefer younger girls … but who knows? Your ARME unit seems to have a huge crush against this unit, but sometimes his reactions can be rather cold! He isn't doing it on purpose though, that's just the way he is! If you want him to be lovely-dovely with your ARME unit, unlock the LASS unit's Out of Character mode and lock them in a room, call a Love Magician or something and pray for good luck.

**RYAN: **ARME units have good relationship with everyone in the chase (with the exception of few) and RYAN units are one of ARME unit's friends. They get along just fine.

**RONAN: **People sometimes believe that RONAN units and ARME units are able to actually have romance with each other. I find this unlikely thinking of "real life" terms (or not-so-real-life terms) that since ARME's "rival" is ELESIS, that if ARME goes out with a RONAN unit, ELESIS unit will be enraged and take it as "that little !#$ has just stole my boyfriend!" and one of those cheesy love triangle dramas might emerge. Otherwise, they get along just fine.

**AMY: **Oddly even as the "mature" LIRE unit is jealous of AMY unit's pretty face, ARME unit who considers herself attractive is not jealous of this unit! Maybe it was because when the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series first met AMY unit (Temple of Cuatal), RYAN unit and RONAN unit instantly fell for AMY's "erotic charms" while LASS unit was completely oblivious. Maybe it's because ELESIS unit likes RONAN unit and LIRE unit likes RYAN unit and ARME unit likes LASS unit. ARME unit must have been impressed with LASS unit as he did not bat an eye at AMY's "Sexy Dance".

**JIN: **As I mentioned earlier, ARME unit is on pretty good terms with everyone. JIN units are also one of her friends.

**SIEGHART: **This unit, ARME units are _not so fond of_. This can mean varieties of different things, but maybe because this whole "I'm the greatest and I don't really care what others think of me" personality that has been passed down from SIEGHART unit to ELESIS unit is really bugging ARME unit since she tends to care a lot for other's feelings. Your ARME unit does not particularly hate this unit but is not so friendly with him. However, when your ARME unit first saw SIEGHART unit, she commented that he was "Hot" like all the other girls in this world. If you do not think SIEGHART unit is hot, get your head examined.

**MARI: **Although this unit is anti-social, ARME unit does fine with her. They may even end up being good friends.

**DIO: **Yes, they are both purple! Kudos to you Captain Obvious! This does not necessarily mean they are romantically connected. They haven't really shown signs of not getting along. They should be fine.

**ELENA: **This fellow short, purple magician is ARME unit's magic teacher. She betrayed Bermesiah, however, and joined the Dark Queen KAZE'AZE unit. People predict that ARME unit might be the next to betray the GRAND CHASE KNIGHTS series because ARME _was_ taught from ELENA and ARME's real purpose in joining the knights was to get her hands on KAZE'AZE's evil magic power. They are from the same guild and both short, purple, magic-loving magicians, but maybe since KAZE'AZE has done all sorts of evil things to her beloved LASS, ARME won't join the dark side after all!

**Cleaning:**

As childish as your ARME unit seems, she is perfectly capable of cleaning herself. Yes, she is small can you can probably beat her at brute strength, but don't abuse your little unit! A LASS unit might come running and cleanly slice your head off if you are attempting to do some naughty things to your poor ARME unit! But as I say this, you did purchase her and you have the right to do what you want. Just a warning that if a LASS unit comes around, he might decide to free ARME unit from your grips!

**Feeding:**

Your unit can cook for you, but if you are insistent on cooking for her, she will be touched and will eat anything you serve her!

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. My ARME unit was cooking in the kitchen and suddenly she pulled a bomb and a land mine from the pot she was using! I almost had a heart attack when she barely threw it out the window in time! What the heck was that?

A.! It appears that your ARME unit has become qualified to advance to her second job, Alchemist. Try to keep her away from the kitchen until she advances again to become a Warlock. If she cannot control her "pot", as stupid as that weapon might seem, she might wreck your kitchen and much, much more.

Q. Um! There is this weird robot closely resembling an ELESIS unit … but it acts like a robot and moves around mechanically! What the heck is this cyborg (?) It's been sticking around my home without permission and it's kind of creeping me out!

A. Ah! That must be your ARME unit's genius invention called "ELESIS No. 28"!* It's a robot modeled after ELESIS unit that ARME unit made! It is used for combat and for stress-solving! It can become a nice punching bag if someone really needs it … like someone who hates the ELESIS unit … like … your ARME unit …

Note: The robot is also set to self-destruct at times. It can be quite dangerous, so keep away and one day it'll just explode into shreds and you will never see it again! But what do I know; your ARME unit could just build an "ELESIS No. 29"!

Q. My ARME unit has been standing still for hours in the sunlight saying the phrase "The Holy Light will guide us!" Is this a glitch?

A. Oh no, it isn't! Your ARME unit is trying to recharge her mana, or the magical energy required to channel spells. It is completely normal. However, if she does not move from her position even if an hour or so passes, it most likely means that her feet and arm fell asleep and she is no longer able to move by herself. If this happens, help your ARME unit sit down and massage her poor limbs!

Q. Uh, there is this chicken thing that came with my unit! It keeps tweeting like a bird but it can cast fireballs and fly … chickens can't fly! What is this thing?

A. CONGRADULATIONS! You have received one out of one thousand lucky packages that included the _Sidt Pet_! This is a baby bird of a phoenix, the immortal flame bird. If you give your _Sidt_ adequate care and feeding, it will evolve into a flaming, elegant bird that can be used to transport mails, fight with, or be your emergency food supply when it comes down to it! If for some reason you are allergic to birds, and etcetera, contact our office and we will be glad to make it into a stew … err, I mean take it back!

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **A giant bee with wings has come after your ARME unit, pretty angry with her.

**Solution:** That thing is called a "Giant Drillmon" and it is angry because your ARME unit was hungry and tried to eat one of the Drillmons on its territory. Don't worry; your ARME unit can easily dispose of this bee monster!

**Problem: **Your ARME unit stopped making cheerful comments and tripping over stairs. Instead she is floating and riding random robots and other machines that looks like it was made from the refrigerator that was stolen from your kitchen. She doesn't talk to you, and when she does, she talks in a monotone voice. She doesn't cook anymore and doesn't even _sleep_.

**Solution: **Your unit is in the Out of Character mode. If you want her to return back to normal, make a LASS unit interact with your ARME unit.

Note: If this did not fix your unit, call our headquarters and we will reprogram her.

**Problem: **Your unit has suddenly dressed in black and is chanting evil voodoo magic and it is creeping you out to no end.

**Solution: **This could mean that your ARME unit has decided to join the KAZE'AZE unit for power! This could mean problem so return your unit at once! Goodness, before she decides to join KAZE'AZE unit for real and take over the world together!

**Problem: **Your ARME came home with a shiny green and gold crown-looking thing. She seemed really satisfied with herself and wore it around your house keep asking about how adorable she looked. Couple of days later, you find these weird monkey + panda + tiger + raccoon + caveman + Bigfoot looking creatures wandering around your house saying "Kungji, Kungji!" and trying to break into your house.

**Solution: **Those … monkey + panda + tiger + ra… forget it. Those things are called "Kungji" and they are from the continent of Alcubra. It appears that your ARME unit has stolen the crown from their village called "Crown of Sands!" They are trying to get it back and are planning to summon the "Elder Kungji" to annihilate your household so they can take their "treasure" back. Order a plastic version of Crown of Sands for mere $5 from our headquarters to give it to your ARME. Return the original one to the Kungjis. They can tell if the magical power is being emitted from it or not. Your ARME unit can probably too, but it might take less to convince a human then how much it takes to convince a money + panda + tiger + raccoon + caveman + Bigfoot looking creatures in orange fur …

With proper care, your ARME unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … she will make you experience living hell (pretty literal over here. She casts fire spells)! If you ever have a problem with your unit, send her back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply tell her this:

"KAZE'AZE is willing to teach you the super-top secret Black Magic! She is currently holding a session on Pluto!"

Congratulations. You will never see your unit again because she had just teleported off to Pluto, only to find that there is no oxygen there because there is no atmosphere. Try not to imagine what happened to your unit as the result of warping to Pluto without a spacesuit on … it wasn't your fault! It had to be done! Better than killing your unit with your own hands! But I _will _have to ask you … _why _on Earth did you want to get rid of your ARME unit? I would seriously like to know!

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Purple Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own.

Second *: Referral to Kaze'Aze's Castle (Old, Season 3 Storyline.)


End file.
